


My Own Worst Enemy

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Drunk Dean Winchester, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: Dean wakes up not sure what happened last night, you aren’t home and he can’t remember anything. Was written for a song fic challenge





	My Own Worst Enemy

The thumping noise that was reverberating through his skull brought him to consciousness slowly, it was the loud braying of the smoke alarm that finally rose him from the dead. He didn’t even need to open his eyes, he could see the bright morning light already, it felt like the sun was burning his retinas.  _‘What the fuck happened last night?’_  he thought miserably. “Babe,” he flinched with how loud his voice sounded as it echoed in the room.

 Slowly, Dean opened one eye and looked around.. ‘Where the hell am I? Wait…am I on the floor?’ Groaning, he managed to push himself up from the living room floor. Sitting on his knees, he shook his head trying to determine if he were still drunk or not. “Damn, we really tied one on last night,” he muttered. “Y/N? Where are you? Why is the window open?”

 He stood up, chuckling to himself, he scratched his stomach as he walked toward the kitchen where the smoke alarm was still beeping loudly. “Sweetheart, did you try to cook…. _again_?” Dean looked confused when he noticed that there was nothing on the stove, the only smoke he could see was from a cigarette that had managed to singe some receipts in the decorative dish that sat on the counter. “What the hell? She only smokes when she’s pissed at me, what the fuck happened?” Quickly he sat the smoking dish into the sink, turning the faucet on. While the water took care of that, he grabbed the broom and knocked the smoke detector down, which thank god finally silenced as the batteries popped out.

“Alright, dumbass think! What happened last night?” he said. The whole night was a blur, he knew that the reason you all had went out was to blow off steam. Some jag off at your work had been giving you a hard time about being female. Dean shook his head, trying desperately to remember the events of the night. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, then headed for the bathroom, he needed a shower and hoped that everything would become clear after that. Once, he made it to the bedroom he paused, the bed hadn’t been slept in. He quickly patted his pockets looking for his cell phone, finding it he hurriedly unlocked and found your number. He stood there repeating over and over to please just pick up the phone, when it went to voicemail, he knew had messed up bad, that and the message itself told him how bad he had fucked up.

> _“Hey, it’s Y/N, I can’t take your call right now, so do your thing and I’ll get back to you as soon as i can. If, however this is Dean, please go straight to hell!”_

Dean threw his phone on the bed, he debated on just heading out to find you, seeing as how he slept in his clothes last night. No, he thought it was better to try and remember what he had done, before he found you. Quickly, he grabbed some clean clothes and headed towards the bathroom, as he walked past the front window, he paused and took two steps back as he stared in confusion, “Why the hell is my car in the yard?”

 “Okay, remember!!!” He made it into the bathroom, stripping of his shirt, he started the water and let his mind think about last night. He remembered going to the bar, ordering shot after shot, at first everything was clear and then things started getting murky. Stepping under the spray, he closed his eyes.

Flashes of the night started appearing before his eyes, he remembered crawling in the window, cause he couldn’t get his key to work, next it was a flash of pulling into the yard because he had said something wrong at the bar.  What the hell had he said????

 Frustrated, he punched the shower wall, he saw Sam for just a minute, grabbing his arm to pull him out of the way of something, _‘FUCK! I can’t remember what was said, or what she threw at me!’_

He rinsed himself off then got out of the shower, he shut the water off and as he was toweling off, he finally remembered what he had said, rolling his eyes, he couldn’t believe how dumb he was let alone how he was his own worst enemy. He pulled his jeans on and walked out of the bathroom, he returned to the bedroom and grabbed his phone. Pressing call, he stood tensely, this time though you picked up and he felt his heart start beating again, “Y/N?   **Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?”**


End file.
